Suppressed Mistake
by December'sRose
Summary: Late flashfic for jeytonlover. The last of the puzzle pieces clicked into place, their smooth edges combining to create a whole. Dasey one-shot


Title: Suppressed Mistake

Rated T

Summary: Late flashfic for jeytonlover. The last of the puzzle pieces clicked into place, their smooth edges combining to create a whole. Dasey one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: Before I start I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this one-shot Shellie. I'm so sorry it was late. I myself have mixed emotions about the way this turned out. It's not my favorite piece of work and I know it can be improved in many ways, but still. I had some problems keeping Sam and Ralph IC because this was the third time I've written Sam's character and the second I've written Ralph so I hope I didn't mess anything up. (I probably didn't add enough Ralph humor in this, which sucks because Ralph is one of my favorite LwD characters). Also, this is technically my first real time writing Sally's character. I don't like Sally much but I tried not to make her act OCC. Knowing me I probably ended up making her OOC somehow. I'll post the prompt at the end of this one-shot.

* * *

"So, honestly." Sam began with disbelief. "Did anyone see this coming? I swear, I didn't see it coming."

"Sam, will you _stop_ asking that?" Derek snapped, shoving his tattered text book into his locker. He tried not to look as Noel and Casey walked down the hall, hand in hand, oblivious to the stares and whispers that surrounded them. Of course his best friend noticed and couldn't help but comment. "You of all people should have seen this coming, D. You live with her!"

"So what?" Derek retorted. "Does that mean it's my job to follow Casey's pathetic love life all the time? After Sally and I got together we made a deal: She doesn't get involved in my personal life if I don't mess with hers." He paused as he closed his locker. "Okay, so that deal doesn't include a no-prank policy, but you get my point."

"I just thought it was unexpected. That's all."

Derek couldn't blame Sam for being surprised. It was unexpected. When word got around the high school that the star quarterback's ex-girlfriend, the prom queen and ex-cheerleader, settled for a poetry-loving geek Casey's popularity shifted downhill quick. She rejoined the numerous clubs she had quit and gained her keener rep back in a heart beat. The cheerleaders were stunned by Casey's choice in a boyfriend and many refused to talk to her in the halls or in class anymore. It was as if Casey McDonald never joined the cheer squad in the first place. All sided with Max when rumor spread about the brutal break-up and how Casey left him for Noel. These rumors startled Casey at first but then she shrugged them off. "Let them believe what they want to believe." Derek heard her saying to Emily and Noel once. "We all know Max broke up with me and that's all that matters."  
Even Emily was getting some unpleasant remarks as her popularity went down the drain with her best friend's.

It seemed like the first few months when Casey first enrolled. The only thing that was different was she now had "enemies."

"I just can't get over it." Ralph greeted as he approached his friends. "That Noel guy came out of no where."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "He and Casey were in that musical with Derek."

"I told you not to ever mention that again." Derek grumbled. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Ralph stated. "But really, who knew the guy before the musical?"  
Truth was, no one did. Derek knew of Noel since he knew everyone in the school but Noel's popularity hadn't been high enough for social importance.

"It was like he came here from another planet." Ralph continued. "What if he's an alien?"  
"Ralph, how many Galactic War comics have you been reading?"  
"Only the new issues."

"Well so long as it doesn't involve me, I personally don't care." Derek told them, closing the subject officially.

"So what are your plans for Saturday after the game?" Sam asked.

"Dinner and movie with Sally."  
"Dude, you're lucky." Ralph commented. "Amanda won't even trust me now. We have to spend our dates at her house or at my house. That's it."

"Well, maybe she would trust you more if you hadn't hit on Emily." Derek told him, smirking.

Sam blinked. "You hit on Emily?"

"Yup." Ralph smirked.

"…but she and Sheldon are still going out, aren't they?"  
"Not anymore, according to Emily. She told me he moved."  
"Has the whole school turned upside down?" Sam questioned, turning to Derek as the bell rang. Irritated, Derek avoided answering the question by waving it off as he headed towards English.

If the school had turned upside down no individual student would care about Casey and Noel. At all. In fact, he kind of wished that were the case. Derek had been getting a bit tired of the couple being the only interesting subject to talk about amongst his friends. He got enough of Noel and Casey at home; they tied up the phone every day after school on those rare occasions when Noel wasn't there; Noel was over so constantly he was almost turning out to be as bad as Kendra! Obviously, Space Case didn't mind this at all. No, she was happy with her perfect theater and poetry-loving boyfriend.

The rest of the school day flew by like a breeze. Derek was grateful that he had to go to work that afternoon. He knew for a fact that Noel was driving Casey home that day since he was using the car.

"Aw, what's the matter Derek?" His girlfriend Sally greeted as he entered Smelly Nelly's, irritation present within his features. She approached him and kissed him quickly. Derek shrugged off his jacket and groaned. "It's just this whole Casey and Noel thing. It's beginning to get on my last nerve."

"Why?" Sally asked, puzzled. "You should be happy that Casey's finally getting over Max."

"Happy?" Derek rolled his eyes. "I'd rather Casey whine about being single. Did you know that guy ate dinner with us for the last eight nights in a row?"

"I bet he's just happy that he gets to get closer to your family." Sally suggested. "I'm sure it can't be that bad-"

"Well, it is." He retorted. He then glanced around the restaurant and noticed the absence of customers. "Uh…"

"It's been a slow day." Sally sighed, gesturing to the couple who were currently seated in the far back while a family of four happily ate over at the left side of the restaurant. She then grinned and gave Derek a puppy eye pout. "Can we leave early? We could go to your place or something."

"Trust me, the only reason I wanted to come to work today was to avoid my place."

"Casey and Noel?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Derek," She sighed. "Come on, they'd probably be off in their own little world and most likely you wouldn't be bothered by them…"

"Or," Derek protested. "They'd see us together and Casey would try to set up a double date or something."  
"So? Double dating isn't bad."  
"It is when Noel comes into the picture." He complained. He saw that Sally was now giving him 'the look" and winced. "Sal, you know I don't want to go home…"

"Aw, come on Derek." Sally gave him a big smile, one she knew he couldn't resist. "This place isn't going to get active any time soon and there are more than enough waiters here to handle things if it does. Besides, I want to meet Casey's new boyfriend…he sounds interesting."

Interesting. Derek almost laughed. Instead, he covered his amusement quickly and kissed Sally's forehead. "Fine," He agreed, reluctantly. "Only if you don't promise Casey she could double date with us though."

"Deal!" Sally agreed. She pecked Derek's cheek. "I need to go get my purse and coat from the back room first." As Sally disappeared, Derek groaned knowing that tonight would be anything but enjoyable.

--

"Sally!" Derek grinned as his little sister ran up into Sally's open arms.

"Hey, Marti. How are you?"  
"I'm good." The eight year-old replied. "Casey and Noel are here."  
"They are? That's good, I've never met Casey's new boyfriend…"  
"Really? He's really nice!" Marti exclaimed with a smile. "You'd like him; I'll go get them." She turned on her heal to start running up the stairs. Sally winced. "Um, Marti, don't force them to come down if you're interrupting something…" Too late, Marti was already up the stairs and out of ear-shot.

"Oh well," Sally said, said simply as Derek took her coat. She turned to him. "Marti seems to like Noel."  
"Please, Marti likes everyone." Derek retorted.

"She didn't like Scott." Edwin reminded him as he approached the couple. "Hey, Sally!"  
"Hey, Edwin. So what do you think of Casey's new boyfriend?" She asked.

"Noel's okay…I guess." Edwin shrugged.

"He is?" Sally took this opportunity to flash Derek a "See?-Stop-Complaining." look. "Well, I'm happy for Casey then…"

"I'm happy for Casey too." Casey announced, giggling as she and Noel came down the stairs, Marti hopping down the steps behind them. "Hey, Sally."

"Hey!" Sally greeted enthusiastically. Noel proudly slipped his arm around her shoulders, an action that made Derek frown. "You must be Noel." Sally said, extending her hand out for him to shake. He took his arm off from around Casey for a moment before taking Sally's hand with his right hand.

"Yep, and you're Sally?"  
"That's right."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Okay, so now we all know each other. Come on, Sally, I'll make you something to eat in the kitchen."

"No wait," Sally told him before he could pull her away. She turned to Casey. "So, what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Well, we were going to go over to Emily's house for a bit but then we decided to go to the movies." Casey replied, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Really? That's great," Derek's eyes widened as Sally became enthusiastic. "Why don't we make it a double date? I'm sure Derek won't mind."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Noel commented; Derek groaned inwardly. He took Sally by the arm and off to the side.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't try and set up a double date with them!" He whispered urgently. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Derek, I want to get to know Noel better. He seems like a really, good guy for Casey." She whispered back. "It won't be so bad. Quit being a baby."  
"But-"

"So, what were you guys going to go see?" Sally asked, ignoring her frustrated boyfriend completely. "It's this new romantic comedy." Casey told her, almost automatically.

Derek flinched and Sally pinched his arm. "Sounds awesome. We should get going then, right Derek?" She didn't ask this as if it were a question. Derek picked up the implied warning and forced a smile. "Right, Sally." He said the best he could through his clenched teeth.

"Well, it's Thursday so I'd better let Mom know." Casey said, pecking Noel on his cheek before removing the arm that found its' way around her shoulders again. She gave Derek an unsure look. "Hey, come with me?"

"Sure." He agreed, eager to get away from the awkward tension he was feeling.

"So, Noel, tell me about yourself…"

Derek let out a sigh of relief as they entered the empty kitchen which was out of ear-shot of Sally and Noel. Casey raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You seemed like you were having a hard time in there."

"I wasn't." Derek lied as Casey made her way to open the entrance of Nora and George's basement bedroom.

"Well, it looked like you were uncomfortable." Casey muttered, shrugging. "Mom! Derek and I are going with Sally and Noel to the movies!"  
"Okay!" Nora's exhausted voice answered back.

"Don't worry about the movie." She grinned, closing the door. "It's actually supposed to be pretty good."  
"I doubt that. I hate romantic comedies." Derek told her. Casey rolled her eyes. "You never give them a chance!" She grumbled. Her expression soon faded into a frown. "Hey, do me a favor tonight?"  
"Depends on what it is."

"Don't make fun of Noel." She informed him. "I know you don't like him much, but he's really trying to get on your good side."

"Can't promise anything." Derek smirked, watching his step-sister's face flush with anger.

"Der-ek!"  
"What'd he do now?" Sally demanded, eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously. Noel just remained quiet as Casey automatically came to his side.

"Nothing." She said, glaring at Derek for a moment. "He did nothing. Come on, I don't want to miss previews."

The movie had been as painful as Derek expected it to be. Sally seemed to enjoy Noel's company though and it looked like Casey was feeling a bit left out. Derek was sure the feeling was forgotten as soon as Noel pulled her into a kiss when the made their way out of the theater. The sight nearly made him puke.

Dinner had been brisk and Derek was actually grateful that he could finally drive Sally home. He didn't know what was bugging him. He had a hot girlfriend who got along with his family and shared most all of the same interests he had. Derek knew that Sally meant no harm but couldn't help but feel as if she was becoming a bit controlling. He was starting to realize how much she tried to change him. Obviously, his family realized this too because now they tried to get Derek to do things for them, using the excuse "We'll tell Sally." if he didn't oblige.

"Marti, will you change into your pajamas please?"  
"No!"

Derek smirked as he heard his little sister giggled; she was probably running away from their dad. Lizzie and Edwin were still working on a science project together downstairs while Nora had turned in early that evening. Derek dropped Noel off first, after the movie. Casey made sure that he was seated no where near Derek so she took the liberty of sitting next to him herself when they entered the theater. Sally was on his right side and held his hand most of the night. Though she did let go to thump his arm when he complained as soon as Casey and Noel started making out right next to him.

"I know, Emily! He's just the perfect guy!"

The walls in the McDonald-Venturi household were in a way paper-thin so Derek often found himself listening to unwanted conversations. Usually, he just put his headphones on to drown them out but his curious nature overpowered him and he glanced towards the wall he and Casey shared.

"No, he wasn't flirting with Sally. It was all in my head. He kissed me after we came out of the movie. It was so romantic!"  
Derek made a face. Even with the headphones he'd never be able to rid his thoughts of that image. He made his way to the wall, about to pound on it to tell Casey to quit gossiping so he could go to sleep but then stopped.

"Well, Derek did seem uncomfortable. I think he and Sally are having issues."

The mention of his name intrigued him; he placed his ear against the wall so he could hear better.

"I do admit, Sally's somewhat controlling but that's exactly what Derek needs. A girl to change his conniving ways." Casey paused, probably to let Emily speak. "I don't think she's that bad. Derek would have said something by now."

He was about to pull away, not wanting to hear anymore until Casey said something that caught his attention once again.

"He's really sweet around her, he almost puts Noel to shame. You should know, Dr. Em," She said jokingly. "You've done plenty of Derek research to know that he actually is a pretty great boyfriend when it comes to his girls. Sally's different though; it almost makes me wish I wasn't dating Noel. I'd go out with him myself."

Wait, what?  
"No, you can't put that in your Derek research!" Casey whined. "Forget I ever said it. I'm happy with Noel….really. It's just, I don't know. I guess he's not the boyfriend I always pictured him to be. Derek and Sally are the perfect couple." She sighed, enviously. "Too bad. He's a lot nicer to me now even if we still argue. It's just playful arguing now these days. It's almost like we're friends. I kind of . . .wish we were something more though."

Before Derek could even process her words fully, he heard her sigh sadly. "Oh well, nothing can change now, right? I mean, he has Sally and I have Noel. I guess that's just the way things were meant to be."

Was he hearing this right? Derek closed his eyes for a moment to mull this over. On the other side of this wall, Casey McDonald had admitted something big…something that caused him to do the one action he usually avoided at all costs. Think. Her conversation now seemed muffled as he tried to put the puzzle together. Casey couldn't have said that, right? She was happy with Noel, she had told Emily that just seconds ago. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. Maybe he was just tired….

Derek didn't even believe his own excuses. Casey had been right; they still acted the same but the two teenagers had formed a weird friendship. It wasn't entirely profound, but it was there and there was no point in denying it's existence. Since that very first time he came to her for help with his relationship with Sally, Derek found it easier to ask Casey for advice. He came to her when Sally forced him to write that song. They stood up for hours until it was finally complete; Casey wouldn't let Derek give up that easily.

Open Mic night had been a success but Derek knew there was no way he was capable of singing that song on stage…for Sally. He knew now it wasn't meant for Sally, and realized now that sub-consciously he knew then too….

The last of the puzzle pieces clicked into place, their smooth edges combining to create a whole. His initial reaction had been expected shock, which soon was replaced by regret. How could he have been so blind! Casey had been in front of him all this time yet he couldn't even see her when distractions like Sally got in the way. Derek always felt something right when he was around her, as if Casey completed him. As cheesy and cliché as it sounded, he knew that he was falling for her. Only….

__

"He has Sally and I have Noel. I guess that's just the way things were meant to be."

"Stupid _idiot_!" He scolded himself, frustrated as he banged his head against the wall once. It didn't hurt but he froze as Casey's muffled conversation increased in volume…

"Hold on a second, Em." He heard her pause. "I'll call you later. I think Derek's up to something…"

His eyes grew round as he heard her hang up the phone. He wasn't going to rush into a casual position but he did bring a hand up to his head as the delayed pain finally formed a small lump.

"Derek, what are you _doing_ in here?" As he predicted, Casey showed up at his door in seconds. "Where you eavesdropping? I heard…"

"I wasn't listening to your conversation with Emily." He muttered, rubbing the bruise. Casey frowned.

"Uh huh. So how'd you know I was talking to Emily?"  
Oops. Busted.

"Please, like you were even saying anything worth listening too…" Derek lied, hoping this would make Casey forget about his previous action.

"I can't believe you, Derek! What ever happened to that "I stay out of your business if you stay out of mine" policy? What-" Casey paused, mid-question. "Wait. How much did you hear exactly?"

"I do think I stopped paying attention right after you said that you…wished we were something more." He couldn't stop the words as they tumbled out into the sentence. He watched as Casey shifted awkwardly. "I was just…talking." She blurted out. "I didn't know what I was saying. Just forget it, okay?"

Forget it? As if.

"No way, Casey." Derek's expression turned soft with concern. "I know I should forget what you said but…this can't be forgotten."

"Fine." Casey agreed, closing Derek's door and sitting down next to him on his bed. "You're right…for once."  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Derek smirked as he watched her blush faintly.  
"Okay, so it's like this." Casey began, quickly as if trying to get it out all at once. "I-"

Before Casey could even start her explanation, Derek interrupted her by placing his lips firmly against hers. Casey's eyes grew round for a second but then closed as she relaxed into the kiss, allowing herself to return it. Derek's hand tangled itself into Casey's thick, brown curls as the kiss broke apart. No hesitation could be seen within her eyes, Derek noticed as he rested his forehead against her own. No regret.

"I guess I'll have to break it to Noel gently." She smiled. Derek smirked.  
"I could break it to him for you."  
"No thanks." Casey rolled her eyes. "Unless, you want me to break it to Sally."

"Be my guest." He chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. Derek knew then and there that Sally didn't matter to him anymore, that their 'relationship' didn't matter. He knew that though this moment was perfect, the next few days were going to be rough. Hearts were going to be broken, feelings were going to be hurt. Reactions were going to be surprised, others were going to be confused. He knew to expect this, but didn't let these petty worries ruin this moment. With Casey by his side, he was sure that they'd be able to overcome these obstacles with ease. Nothing would be able to stand in their way.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, that's it. I don't know if it's just me, but I have a feeling the ending paragraph seems rushed. Shellie, I know for a fact this probably wasn't what you had in mind but I hope you still enjoyed it at least. Again, sorry it was late! Here's the prompt: **Takes place sometime after 'Derek's School of Dating.' What happens when Derek realizes that he's made a huge mistake? He was just manifesting these feelings for Sally because he was trying to bury his feelings for Casey. But by the time he's realized it Casey has moved onto Noel. Can he make it right or is it too late? Derek must call himself a "stupid idiot" and bang his head against the wall that he and Casey share. Sam and Ralph really have no mercy for him and are very unsympathetic.**

Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
